


Dean Goes To Hell

by samsgirly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Dean goes to Hell, Death, Hell, Sadness, Then fluff, cute at the end, season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsgirly/pseuds/samsgirly
Summary: Dean Goes to Hell and this is Reader's reaction.





	Dean Goes To Hell

Dean laid on the floor bloody and limp, "De?" I sobbed and ran to his body, "De please!" I cradled his body to mine not caring about the blood. I looked over at Sam who was still sitting in the corner, "Sammy? Sammy are you okay?" I asked shakily.   
"Yeah, are you?" Sam asked before looking at me and seeing my tear stained face.

I didn't reply I just looked at Sam and he understood, I grabbed Dean's face again and hugged it knowing it'd be my last time I'd be able to hold him.

"(Y/N) we need to go." Sam said quietly, he'd let me cry for an hour.

"Sammy what are we going to do with out him?" I sobbed.

"Don't worry (Y/N/N) we're gonna be okay. We'll make it, promise." Sam said crouching beside me and pulling me into a hug.

"You mean it Sammy?" I asked, but it was more of a rhetorical question. Normally somebody dying would be an everyday thing, I'd dealt with dead people all the time, but none of the dead people were close enough to me to be family. Sure I'd been upset when our dad had died, but we were never really that close so it didn't hurt as bad. Losing my brother had killed me, I didn't want to leave his side in fear that something would happen or that he might not actually be dead. I wouldn't let Sam burn Dean's body incase he came back maybe we could help him and he could help us. I had to argue with Bobby and Sam about just burring Dean, but I won the argument.

I was determined to find a way to bring Dean back even if it meant going behind Sam and Bobby's back and making a demon deal. I read lore books all hours of the day, and when I was told I needed sleep by Sam or Bobby I told them I'd get some as soon as I finished this page, but never did. Occasionally I'd fall asleep reading and Sam would carry me to a bed away from all the books only to find me awake again staring at a book in less than a few hours. The day Sam had left he gave me the choice to go with him or to stay and waste time trying to save Dean. I chose to stay with Bobby at least then I'd have a home to stay at and not some rustic motel. Sam of course got mad at me and I got mad at him for leaving, but it all just ended in Sam leaving and Bobby comforting me because now I'd lost both my brothers. Three months after Sam left I heard a knock on the door and looked at Bobby, "You expecting anyone?" I'd asked and Bobby shook his head. I got up to go to the door, but Bobby motioned me back and took the door himself. He opened the door and started to talk first quiet then he called me to the door where I saw my brother. 

"De?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah kiddo its me" Dean replied.

I ran to hug Dean and he picked me up and hugged me tightly I cried into his shoulder, "Dean what happened?" 

"I have no clue. (Y/N) why do you look so tired?" Dean asked me after setting me on my feet.

I looked at Bobby and then down at the ground, "I've been staying up a lot working on cases and stuff." 

"And stuff huh? Come on (Y/N/N) what have you really been doing?" Dean asked.

"I was trying to find a way to get you out of Hell." I said quietly.

"(Y/N) you didn't make a deal did you?" Dean asked me.

"No, no, no that was going to be my last option. And Bobby didn't want me to make a deal, couldn't go behind his back now could I?" I said cheerily.

"Well where's Sammy?" Dean asked.

My face turned stone cold and I replied bluntly, "He left, said he was going somewhere else and that I could go with him or waste time looking for you." 

"Well let's go find him and tell him I'm back." Dean said.

"I don't know he seems pretty happy being on his own," I mumbled to myself and went to grab my stuff to leave.

We left and drove around trying to track down Sam, eventually we found him at a hotel. I grabbed my gun just in case and held it in front of me as Dean picked the lock. He opened the door and we walked in to see Sam with some girl Dean threw his hands up my eyes, "Dean? What are you doing here?" Sam asked as he got dressed.

"I'm back!" Dean said joyfully.

"Hey Sammy, miss me?" I asked and gave him a glare.

"Hey kid, what have you been up to?" Sam asked as if he didn't know.

"Not much." I said walking towards him to hug him, "So are we going to talk about her?" I said pointing towards the girl in the corner.

"I'll just be leaving." She said and left the room.

"Come on guys let's head back to Bobby's and figure out why your not in Hell." I said and turned to leave the room.

When we got to Bobby's we all started searching through books trying to find out what got Dean out of Hell. "(Y/N) what happened when I was in Hell?" Dean asked me.

"Well lots of nights spent crying and I didn't sleep much, Sam was pretty beat up about it for the first month then he left and well I don't know how he felt then. I kept myself busy with cases and research." I said quietly while I focused on my book.

"I'm sorry kid, I'm sorry you and Sammy had to go through that." Dean said.

"Don't worry about it, your back now and that's all that matters, right?" I said looking up.

"Right." Dean said and we continued reading.


End file.
